Carl's Babysitting Woes
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: Set in Season 3 :: AU :: Basically what the title says :: Gleggie :: Caryl :: Humor :: Family


**Found this one-shot in my "scribbles" folder x) Touched it up a bit and here ya go!**

 **In this little tale, they've been at the prison for a few years. Everything's peaceful, there've been no conflicts or anything. Just life :) Anyway, Glenn and Maggie have a child and so do Daryl and Carol (Carol being a bit younger in the series), oh and Michonne is at the prison too**

 **Yup! I think that's all the info you need to know ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Carl heaved out a tired sigh and almost plastered himself against the wall of his cell. He seemed to already be hiding from anyone who might come looking for him. But Daryl and Glenn were out for a run which meant he had at least thirty minutes- Wait, no, he heard the faint roar of Daryl's motorcycle. He had about thirty seconds before someone found him and-

He shuddered at the outcome of running into one of them so soon.

The point was that he was never having kids. Never.

This apocalypse already had him taking care of many kids. He already had his fill with these creatures that weren't even his! He'd been through it all! Infants to four-year-olds! No more.

The rattle of the cell door jerked him from his thoughts and he might have jumped a mile high. He glowered at the intruder who was just a young blonde.

Beth stood there with a wide smile on her face.

Carl fought the urge to groan. She was supposed to be on watch in the tower until Glenn returned to take over. He was already cringing. "Glenn and Daryl back already?" He was still holding onto some hope that he didn't hear Daryl's motorcycle.

She nodded. "And I just passed by the patio where I-"

"Met Carol and Maggie," Carl finished. He ran a hand over his face. "Great. I'll go see when Dad wants me to watch Judith tonight."

"Stop being a spoilsport," she teased.

"If these people would stop having kids, that'll be great," he harrumphed.

Her eyes lit up and Carl might have cringed. "Speaking of which-"

"Nope!" he said dramatically. He passed her and made to cover his ears. "Nope! I don't want to hear it!" Carl called behind him.

She giggled and also thought of the future. "But just think! Another little cute-"

"Glenn and Maggie are gonna populate the whole world again!" he declared, halfway out of the cell block.

"I meant Carol and Daryl, you dork."

He might have cringed again at the vague thought of the two lovebirds getting it on to make more little... okay, he had to admit their son was pretty cute. "Okay, Carol and Daryl are gonna populate the whole world again. I-I gotta go."

She laughed.

Carl turned the corner and stopped short, nearly running into Daryl. He held his breath and most likely looked like a deer in headlights.

"Hey, kid," he greeted with a grin.

The younger knew he looked awkward as heck in his reply. "H-h-h-heyyyyyyyyy…" He spotted Baby Jack in his arms - the little boy looking up at him with his two-tooth grin. The kid was cute and well-behaved. Carl might as well beat Daryl to it. "Want me to watch him tonight?" He tried to have life in his voice.

Daryl chuckled. "Ah no, kid. Thanks though."

Carl nearly let out a breath of relief at that.

"Oh, but hey, your dad was lookin' for ya earlier. Said somethin' about Michonne 'n him-"

"Thanks, on my way," he interrupted in a very bland tone - a tone that said he accepted his fate long ago. So he wouldn't be escaping unscathed.

Daryl grinned. "Hey, if ya ever want some time to yerself, you can always give Judith to us."

Carl's eyes nearly lit up at that but he quickly composed himself. "Thanks, but... I think I'm okay."

"Suit yourself."

He made a noise of thanks... or at least that's what he hoped it sounded like. It probably didn't, just like Daryl's words didn't sound convinced that Carl would really take care of Judith tonight.

He had not made it to the end of the cell block when he heard his name. He turned around and again, before he knew it, Baby Samuel - also with a babbling grin of two teeth - was in his arms. Glenn ruffled Carl's hair in thanks as he left quickly. Curse these people for having kids at the same time.

And he had walked not ten feet more when little Judy scampered to him, Rick in the distance giving Carl a grateful thumbs up.

"Sure thing, Dad," he heard himself say. He hoped enthusiasm came across in that.

The end of the cell block was within reach but he'd be making a U-turn back to his cell again as he now had two kids with him. Just as he swiveled on his heel he heard a soft voice greet him and they sounded like they had a smile on their face.

"Hey Carl," Carol greeted.

He cautiously looked over his shoulder and he hoped the worry of having another little Dixon to take care of in the near future wasn't written on his face. "Hhhheeeyyyyy."

She nodded to Baby Samuel who was already playing with Carl's hair and Judith who was trying to jump as high as she could. "Got your hands full this evening, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"If you ever want some alone time, we can watch the two," she offered before adding, "It would certainly give us the practice."

 _Practice_. Carl cringed inwardly and maybe a bit outwardly. "Thanks but-"

Beth, suddenly appearing, giggled at his eye twitch. "Oh, come on," she said, leaning on his shoulder. "Just this one night. I'm sure your dad won't mind. And Glenn too."

Carol rubbed his shoulder. "Carl, it's okay to need a break. Everyone here knows you deserve it."

The boy looked at Samuel's big brown eyes then at Judy then Carol then Beth who was grinning widely. He sighed heavily and undid Samuel's fingers from his hair and handed Carol the little boy. Yeah, he did need a break. And Carol and Daryl did need the... _practice_. He found himself nodding. "Alright, yeah. Here. Thanks, yeah, thanks. I'm... thanks," he managed out with a thankful smile.

Her smile matched his. "No problem."

Beth looped her arm through his elbow. "I'm on my break too," she said teasingly. "Do you want to take your break together?"

He jumped right out of her grasp and ran to his end of the cell block. "I'm good! I'm good! Gotta go! I'm gonna go on watch then! See ya!- well, I mean not you- wait I do mean you, but not like you as in alone you- I'm gonna- I gotta- Bye!"

Carol laughed lightly and gently scolded the girl. "You did that on purpose."

She shrugged, feigning innocence. She giggled, "It had to be done."

* * *

 **Don't worry, Carl enjoys looking after these youngin's but hey, he needs a break too ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this happy AU!**


End file.
